The Aftermath
by ladybugbear2
Summary: Our story begins thirteen years after Wicked:the musical ended.


**Hey everyone =D hope ya'll enjoy my story. I know I shouldn't be starting another one, when I haven't updated my other two in forever but think of this as a story to help with the writer's block. **

**Thank you Thank you Thank you to my awesome Beta mselphabathropp109!**

Elphaba smiled as she heard a door slam and footsteps pounding up the stairs. She looked over at her older daughter Kaye, with whom she had been reading, and saw her looking up with a grin on her face, both of them knowing who was coming. They had just looked back down at their respective books when the door to the library, where they had been reading, was pushed open by a pair of small hands. The owner of those particular hands was Elphaba's very mischievous, six-year-old daughter Reyna. She was the mirror image of Elphaba but for the color of her skin, which was clear and smooth like her Aunt Nessa's had been. She looked nothing like her older sister who had taken more after her dad's side of the family with her curly blonde hair and tan skin (maybe). Nor did she look like her older brother who had their mom's dark hair and their dad's tan skin. She had an almost impish look on her face, which normally made Elphaba want to run for cover, because she knew that look all too well. It was the look that she got whenever she wanted something and wasn't going to take no for an answer. It also meant that she had asked her dad something and he hadn't answered, or wouldn't answer and so she had come to her mom. Which to a six-year-old would be the obvious answer, though it had gotten Reyna into trouble more times than Elphaba wished to count; Elphaba marked her page in her book and set it down on the table next to the chair she had been sitting in, and focused her entire attention on her daughter who looked as though she were about to explode from the amount of questions she had inside of her. Elphaba waved her hand as if to say "go ahead" and readied herself for the torrent of questions. But she only got one.

"Mama?" Reyna said, "Daddy said something about how I was acting like my Aunt Nessa, but when I asked who Aunt Nessa was and why I didn't know of her he wouldn't tell me, will you?"

Elphaba had gasped a little when she heard her long dead sister's name used in that context, and then she was furious. They had talked about the fact that their children didn't need to know their past. They had both agreed not to mention anyone in any context that would imply any family other than the one living in this castle. They hadn't even told the kids that their dad was a prince for heaven's sake, and her idiot of a husband has to go and ruin that by saying that their youngest daughter was acting like her FREAKIN Aunt Nessa? While she did act like a brat sometimes, she never acted as bad as her Aunt did.

Elphaba calmly stood up and walked over to where her daughter was, kneeling down, she took her hand and said softly, "Honey, you used to have an Aunt Nessa, but she died a long time before you were born. She was my little sister and I miss her a lot, but she did some things to me that weren't very nice."

Kaye, who had been sitting in shock during this entire exchange, chose that moment to come over to where her mom and sister were and softly ask, "How did she die, Mom?"

Elphaba sighed at the seemingly innocent question, and, knowing that the answer would lead to a bigger batch of questions, she made a split second decision that now would be a good time to tell her children the story of the Wicked Witch of the West, The Wicked Witch of the East, and of Glinda the Good Witch. She knew that she couldn't tell the entire story by herself and that her son had the right to know also, so she stood up and said, "Girls I want you to go get your dad and your brother and bring them to the library, it's time we all heard a story."

**So what'd ya'll think? This was only the prologue, so in the future I promise the chapters will be longer. So yeah, if you want to make a 15 year old really happy, you can click that blue button down there and leave a review. =D. **

**Oh and P.S. I know this story has been done before you don't have to tell me, I just want to do it how I think it should be done. **


End file.
